


The Becoming Of A Country

by PoleTail



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoleTail/pseuds/PoleTail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wanted to become a nation representative? It takes a life from a regular human that has alot of pride and spirit of their country. But when they do become a country, they forget all about their past life- until they have the infamous 'Remembering'.<br/>A Remembering is when a country goes into a comatose-like state at either their weakest time or when they're unsure of their actual well-being. The 'dream' that they expirience during the coma-state of mind is their last days of being a regular human on the street.<br/>No one ever said that Remembering was fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Becoming Of A Country

He woke up to the soft feeling of cold surrounding him, the blankets barely managing to keep the clothless body warm. He didn't want to get up, but the smell of his mother's breakfast platter called him up and out of bed to dress himself. Trying his best to bypass the mirror by the bathroom, the teenager jumped into his comfiest pair of jeans and sweatshirt- then went to stealthily climb down the stairs to get to the kitchen. 

"Alfre-ed!" His mother called to him, seeing him around the corner, "Come out, now, and don't play any games!"

Alfred chuckled and came out and sat at the table, "Its not like I was trying to scare you."

"Whatever, you did so yesterday morning! Eat up, I made your favourite." 

The teenager looked at the full plate and frowned, the portions on his plate was too much for him- or at least he thought so. He looked down at his abdomin and took a big breath, starting to eat every scrap of food on his plate. When he was done, Alfred placed the fork in the middle of the plate and hurried back into his room, going back to the ignored mirror. He took off his sweatshirt and felt his stomach, looking for is there were any new buldges from eating the full plate. He scooted closer to the mirror, just to be sure if his eyes were just making him seem skinnier. When Alfred was satisfied that he didn't grow in size, he went to the bathroom to empty his bowels. 

Coming out of the bathroom, he shut the door and laid on his bed- looking out the window to see the blanket of white cover more and more of the sidewalk and front lawn. The sight gave him shivers as he felt the air seep in through the cracks of the window pane, he opened the window for more of it- his room was stuffy, afterall.  Alfred took a nice, long breath of fresh air and scruffed his blonde hair up and came back inside. 

Later that day, as Alfred was lazily doing chores, his mother said that she needed to go to the store. He nodded as she went out and about, knowing that she would be gone for awhile. His stomach started to rumblr, but he ignored it. Over a period of time, the rumbling grew louder and louder- to the point that he couldn't handle it. He made his way to the kitchen and searched through the pantry, which seemed like it could swallow him whole. 

He got to the section of the pantry that contained snacks, and picked up a package of fruit snacks. He put them back.

_You'll have a stomach bigger than you did before, if you continue to eat like this._

Alfred's stomach growled louder, his thoughts started to convey over his mind- telling him how idiotic it would be to eat more sugar and fats. But what harm could a small package of fruit snacks do? 

He sat down at the table and ate the fruit snacks, but his stomach still growled at him. He grabbed another pack and ate them as well, and his stomach died down a bit.

_Look what you've done._

His face became hot and furious, then he rushed- once again- to his room and in his bathroom. He examined himself in the mirror, getting really close to the surface of it. There it was, a buldge. He panicked, not wanting the buldge to be there and he stopped to pause. Some girls did something at school to remove the buldge...but did he have the courage to do it? 

He lifted the toilet's cover and hovered over it. He couldn't believe that he was doing it as he stuck his finger down his throat, a warm and mushy sensation came up as soon as he did. A light brown liquid came straight up his esophagus and spilled all over the toilet, most of it actually getting in the bowl. He felt an emptiness in his abdomin- and a feeling of happiness. But..something didn't feel right. His stomach gurgled and another liquid came up his throat again, making the toilet a darker brown. Another jolt came as well, and he started to panic. It was only supposed to happen once, right? Not this much!

The vomiting went on until the toilet was a dirty black colour- and when Alfred felt weak. He couldn't hold himself over the toilet anymore, so he had to lay over it- mouth right on the edge of the seat so no vomit would enter the bathtub. He started to breath heavily, tears formed in his eyes- he couldn't get up and he was disguested of himself. He wanted to go back in the kitchen and eat everything he wanted- and not feel bad for eating it. He wanted to feel the warm sensation down in his stomach, where the food should stay.

He did his best to get off of the toilet and mush, but he flopped down on the floor and he crawled through everything there, too. He grabbed for the doorhandle, hearing his mother come through the front door. His hand failed him as she called out his name, he started to fall in and out of conciousness- until he was no longer concious.

Turns out fruit snacks can do alot of damage. 


End file.
